horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Boom Pow
"Boom Boom Pow" is a song by American music group The Black Eyed Peas. It was released on March 13, 2009, as the lead single for their fifth studio album The E.N.D.. Lyrics will.i.am Gotta get that, gotta get that Gotta get that Gotta get that, that, that, that-that will.i.am (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) That (Boom boom boom) That (Boom boom boom) (Boom boom boom) 1: will.i.am Yo, I got that hit to beat the block You can get that bass on the low I got that rock 'n roll, that future flow That digital spit, next level visual shit I got that (Boom boom boom) How the beat bang? (Boom boom boom) Fergie I like that boom boom pow They chickens jacking my style They try to copy my swagger I'm on that next shit now I'm so three thousand and eight You so two thousand and late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now will.i.am (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) That (Boom boom boom) That (Boom boom boom) (Boom boom boom) 2: Taboo I'm on that supersonic boom, y'all hear that spaceship (Zoom!) When I step inside the room, them girls go apeshit, mmm Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit, that lo-fi stupid 8-bit I'm on that HD flat, this beat go boom-boom-bap 3: apl.de.ap & will.i.am I'm a beast when you turn me on Into the future, Cybertron Harder, faster, better, stronger Sexy ladies, extra longer 'Cause we got the beat that bounce We got the beat that pound We got the beat, that 808 That boom boom in your town Fergie People in the place If you wanna get down Put your hands in the air will.i.am., drop the beat now! 1: will.i.am Yup, yup I be rockin' them beats! Yup, yup I be rockin' them beats! Y-yup, yup, yup, ha, ha, ha 4: will.i.am Here we go, here we go, satellite radio Y'all gettin' hit wit' the (Boom, boom!) Beats so big, I'm stepping on leprechauns Shitting on y'all wit' the (Boom, boom!) Shitting on y'all wit' the (boom, boom!) Shitting on y'all wit' the This beat be bumping, bumping This beat go boom boom! 2 Let the beat rock Let the beat rock Let the beat rock This beat be bumping, bumping This beat go boom boom! Fergie I like that boom boom pow They chickens jacking my style They try to copy my swagger I'm on that next shit now I'm so three thousand and eight You so two thousand and late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now will.i.am (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) Gotta get that (Boom boom boom) That (Boom boom boom) That (Boom boom boom) (Boom boom boom) Outro Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock) Let the beat rock (Let the beat...) Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock, rock, rock...) Why It Sucks # It is just another generic electronic dance song that emphasizes style over substance, which is common in mainstream songs nowadays. # The autotuned rapping, especially from will.i.am and Fergie is not good at all. # The song title and lyrics serve no purpose other than futuristic puns and party rocking. # The bass is extremely loud and heavy it's enough to blow your speakers apart. # Awful lines such as "I'm so 3008, you're so two thousand and late" and "They chickens jacking my style" can put you on your last nerve. # Repetitive lyrics: #* The word "boom" was said 109 TIMES IN TOTAL! #* Also, the phrase "Gotta get that" was said 16 times. #* Fergie's verse is repeated once. # The outro in non-radio edit versions is very cheesy and stretches out way too long. # The music video is product placement for HP Touchsmart. Redeeming Qualities # The music video is well executed and is set in a futuristic setting. # The instrumental, especially the drop part, is the only best part of the song. # It has a decent dance routine in The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Just Dance songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats